Fairly Odd Family
by WiiFan2009
Summary: Series of one-shots focusing on the aftermath of certain episodes that leave a profound mark on Timmy and his fairies.
1. The Big Problem

The Big Problem

A/N: I've decided to do a series of one-shots for FOP. Here's #1! Please review; it helps my writing.

The door creaked open as Timmy walked into his room, dropped his stuff, and plopped down onto his bed. Cosmo and Wanda poofed out of their castle and floated next to him. Timmy gave a small smile, but then lay down on his bed.

"What's the matter, sport?" Wanda asked with concern in her voice. "Crocker and Vicky get you down again?"

Before Timmy could answer, Cosmo blurted "Ooh! I know what cheers me up! Pudding!" Wanda rolled her eyes as her idiotic spouse poofed up a bowl of pudding and levitated it towards his godson.

"No thanks, guys…" was all that Timmy said as he lightly pushed the pudding back to Cosmo, shrugged and exclaimed "Oh well, more for me, YAY!"

As he was about to take his first scoop, Cosmo received an angry glare from his wife and, fearing an anvil dropped on his head or some other horrible fate, he put the food down and poofed the pudding away. "Then what is getting you so down, sport?" asked his godmother, feeling her maternal instincts flare up.

Her godson looked to the side and replied softly "It's nothing…I don't want to bother you."

Cosmo and Wanda looked at their godson, shocked. On one level they felt touched that Timmy was attempting to be considerate of them and their feelings. On another level however, they didn't want Timmy to be more miserable by bottling up his feelings. Wanda lowered herself so that she and her godson were at eye level and spoke soothingly "You're never a bother to us, Timmy. Cosmo and I love you and we want you to be happy. And it never helps to bottle up your emotions, so tell us what's wrong."

Timmy's eyes started to water and, in an effort to express his gratitude, leapt from the bed and wrapped his arms around his godmother, who simply smiled and returned the embrace. It wasn't long before Cosmo joined in and Timmy started to shed tears. They then sat Timmy down on the bed and sat down next to him. Timmy took a deep breath, and at last began "I was thinking about yesterday, when…" Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other in a silent acknowledgment on the day he was talking about; the day he wished to be a grown up. Timmy fiddled with his pink hat as he continued "When I found out that you were going to be reassigned, I was so…" at this point, more tears leaked from his eyes as he continued "so scared that I would never see you again. I never want to be separated from you, and maybe it's somewhat selfish of me, but I want to be with you guys forever."

At this point, Timmy had started to cry as his worst fears were out in the open. Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other and embraced their godson, letting him cry his fears out. Wanda rubbed his back while Cosmo ran his hand through his hair in an attempt to calm him down. Finally, Timmy's sobs reduced to whimpers and his tears ceased to flow. His godparents floated in front of him, took his hands, and Wanda assured him "You're not being selfish Timmy; it's completely human to want us to stay with you." Wanda squeezed his hand and continued "I can't predict what the future will bring, but I do know that we will be there for you as long as we can."

Timmy smiled at his godparents; they nodded, no words needing to be spoken. Wanda then waved her wand and Timmy was instantly changed into his pajamas. Cosmo then poofed up a pillow for Timmy, which Timmy gratefully snuggled into. Cosmo and Wanda then kissed Timmy's forehead, with Wanda finishing "Sleep tight, Timmy. Have pleasant dreams."

"Good night, guys; I love you…" Timmy yawned as he surrendered to slumber.

Cosmo looked at Wanda and exclaimed softly "We did well, didn't we honey?"

Wanda smiled at her husband and replied "We sure did, Cosmo." The two fairies then poofed themselves into their castle, joining their godchild in slumber.


	2. A Wish Too Far

A Wish Too Far

"_TIMMY TURNER!" The ten year old in question turned around shakily to see the intimidating Jorgen Von Strangle, along with Cosmo and Wanda as well as their briefcases. "YOU HAVE DISRESPECTED YOUR FAIRIES FOR THE LAST TIME!"_

"_I…I'm sorry…I…" Timmy stammered before being interrupted._

"_SILENCE! IT IS NOW TIME FOR YOU TO PAY FOR YOUR SELFISHNESS. SAY GOODBYE TO COSMO AND WANDA FOREVER!"_

"_Noooo!" Timmy cried as the trio disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving Timmy on his knees and starting to cry over his loss. "I…I'm sorry" cried Timmy, fully aware that nobody could hear him._

"_Timmy…Timmy…TIMMY!"_

Timmy awoke from his nightmare, abruptly sitting up straight, gasping for breath and holding his hand over his heart. His eyes searched wildly, trying to figure out where he was, until he saw his godmother and let out a sigh of relief. "Are you alright, sport?" Wanda asked. "What happened?"

Timmy opened his mouth to speak, then closed it and started to stare towards the floor. Without looking at her, he mumbled "I…I had a nightmare…"

Before he could continue, Wanda squeezed his hand as a gesture of comfort and smiled at him. "If you don't want to talk about it tonight, we could always…"

Timmy had already shaken his head and replied "No; if I don't talk about the nightmares, they'll never go away." With a slight smile he finished "Besides, who was it who told me that bottling up my emotions wasn't healthy?"

Wanda chuckled at that remark; Timmy may have made a lot of mistakes, but he always learned from them. "Alright, but if it gets too difficult, feel free to take a break" Wanda relented.

Timmy fiddled with a button on his pajamas as he spoke "I saw you guys…you had your bags packed and Jorgen had come to take you away…" At this, Timmy started to cry, tears flowing down his cheeks. Wanda took her godson into her arms and proceeded to rock him. "I lost you because I was selfish and disrespected you guys, but this time you didn't come back!" At this, Timmy cried even harder, tears flowing anew down his face. "I am SO sorry for mistreating you guys like I did, and no amount of apologies will ever make up for that!"

Wanda continued to rock him and rub his back for comfort. She knew all too well what he was talking about; the day that he had wished for popularity to impress Trixie Tang and got carried away. She had already forgiven him for that, and she knew that Cosmo had as well. But she didn't know that the guilt from that incident was tearing her godson apart inside. She looked back at him as she rocked him, his blue eyes glancing downward in shame. "Timmy…" she tried to soothe, "You're being too hard on yourself; it was just a mistake, and you're only 10 years old; you're going to make mistakes. The key is to learn from them, so there's no need to be ashamed of yourself or your mistakes."

At this, Timmy's sobs slowed down until they became soft whimpers. With Wanda still rocking him, he slowly wrapped his arms around her, in an attempt to show his gratitude for the love and care she was showing him. "Thank you…thank you" he murmured over and over "and I'm sorry that I mistreated you guys to get attention from Trixie. I promise, I'll never make that mistake again!"

Wanda smiled and replied "Glad to hear that, sport. Now, you should probably head back to bed; it's late and you need your rest for school tomorrow."

As she was about to lower him back onto the bed, he squeezed harder and interrupted "Wait…could you just stay with me a little longer, just until I fall asleep?" With the nightmare still fresh, Timmy wanted to be as close to his godmother as possible right now.

Wanda smiled and nodded as she sat down on the bad and rocked her godson as she sang a lullaby to him. Timmy couldn't distinguish any of the words, but it soothed his soul nonetheless, and he smiled and murmured before drifting to sleep "G'night, Wanda. I love you…"

Wands smiled at her godson as she finished humming the lullaby, just to make sure he had fallen asleep. She gently lowered him onto his bed and tucked him in, kissing his forehead and floating back to the fishbowl. Before poofing inside the castle, she turned around to look at Timmy sleeping, and whispered "Sweet dreams, Timmy. We love you."


	3. Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary

Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary

It had been a long and eventful day, to say the least; with Remy defeated and Juandissimo gone for the moment, it seemed like Timmy and his godparents had reached a moment of security. Timmy had taken some time to reflect on his day, and was currently sitting on his bed with his knees brought towards his chest. Cosmo and Wanda poofed in from their fishbowl and his godmother started "What's the matter, sport?"

"I was just thinking…about stuff…" Timmy started to admit; he wasn't deliberately trying to keep secrets from his fairies, but he himself hadn't even sorted his thoughts yet, and the last thing he wanted to do was say something stupid by talking prematurely.

"What kind of stuff…" Cosmo interjected. "Big stuff, small stuff, space stuff, school stuff, comic stuff…" Cosmo drawled on and on.

At his godfather's antics, Timmy couldn't help but let out a chuckle; Cosmo may not have been bright, but he always knew how to make him laugh. Timmy shook his head and replied "No, none of that stuff…" Timmy glanced at the floor before he finished "I was thinking about that duel, and how I almost lost you again." Timmy took a moment to wipe his eyes before continuing "And I…I'm trying to figure out what I did wrong."

Cosmo and Wanda looked at each other, each having a confused look on their face. "But Timmy…" Cosmo interjected "Why would you think that this was your fault?"

Timmy started to fiddle with his hands as he answered "Well, every time I came close to losing you, it was because I made some stupid mistake or because one of my wishes backfired. Either way, it was always my fault, so this had to be as well, because not only did I barely avoid losing you two forever, but I caused Remy to lose his fairy godparent."

Timmy stared at the ground until he suddenly felt a feeling of weightlessness and looked up to see his godparents lifting him into the air and hugging him. "Oh sport…" Wanda soothed, "You're blaming yourself for things that were out of your control." She squeezed her godson tighter and continued "Remy was the one who called that duel, and even tried to bribe you to wish us away." With a scowl on her face, she finished "If anything, Juandissimo should have discouraged him from pursuing that course of action."

"Yeah!" Cosmo interjected, shaking his fist and rambling "That no good, scheming, conniving, pretty boy. If I ever get my hands on that guy, I'm gonna…"

Timmy giggled at his godfather's antics while Wanda interjected "Cosmo, we're getting off topic; we're supposed to be talking about Timmy, remember?"

An embarrassed smile appeared on Cosmo's face as he went "Oh, sorry."

Timmy smiled as he spoke "It's okay, but there's still one thing that's bothering me." He looked at his godparents who sat him back down on the bed and silently urged him to continue. "Before the duel was called, I bragged about how I was better than him. Maybe if I hadn't been so cocky and rude, this whole mess wouldn't have happened." Timmy looked at the floor in shame again, guilt filling his big blue eyes.

Wanda flew down to Timmy and placed her hand on his shoulder before assuring "Timmy, there are always going to be 'What if's' in life, and it's completely human to think about what might have happened…"

"Yeah!" Cosmo interjected, "I wish all the time that I wasn't such an idiot, but then I realize that Wanda loves me anyway!" He then saw his wife glare at him angrily, and he quickly finished "But you go ahead…"

Wanda cleared her throat and continued "Anyway, the point is that asking what might have been can't change what happened. And I know from experience that you are the greatest godkid we've ever had, personality flaws and all. And besides, in the end you wished for Remy's parents to have more time to spend with him; that proves that you're a thoughtful and considerate godkid, and we love you more than anything."

Timmy smiled as he leapt up to hug his godparents and exclaimed "I love you guys, and thanks for the pick-me-up."

Cosmo and Wanda smiled as they returned Timmy's embrace with equal fervor, smiling as they enjoyed the moment. After about a minute, they put their godson back on his bed and poofed him into his pajamas, followed by Wanda saying "Alright then, it's late and you should get some rest; you've had a long day and you'll need your strength for tomorrow."

As Timmy snuggled into the covers, Cosmo and Wanda both came down to kiss Timmy on the cheek. "Thanks, guys. I love you…" Timmy yawned as he fell asleep.

"We love you too, Timmy" Cosmo and Wands replied quietly as they watched him slumber, then poofed back to their castle to join him.


	4. Information Stupor Highway

Information Stupor Highway

_BAM! JAM!_ Noises like these filled Timmy's bedroom as he worked away in his room. Already, he had nailed titanium bars to his door so that nobody could ram their way in. He had also taken the liberty of disposing of all the magical items that he had wished up over the course of his tenure as a fairy godchild. Cosmo and Wanda watched with concern as he worked away, his face sweating like there was no tomorrow. Finally, he tossed the last of the items out the window, and after hearing a random cat screech in the night, exclaimed "Almost done, just one more task left to complete…"

He then turned his gaze over to the barely-functioning computer that his did had miraculously patched together, Cosmo and Wanda getting nervous looks on their faces. Timmy then reached under his bed and pulled out a giant mallet. Timmy then marched over to the monitor, humorously, in tune with the random beeps that the machine was making. He then raised his arms to swing, when Cosmo lifted him off of the ground and Wanda took the mallet out of his hands. "You know…" Cosmo said nervously, "There are easier, less expensive and less violent ways to let out frustration, Timmy. Have you considered blogging?"

Wanda glared at her husband and asked her godson "What's wrong, sport?"

Timmy looked off to the side with a scowl on his face and, crossing his arms, replied "What makes you think something's wrong?"

"For one thing" Wanda began, "You attached metal bars to your bedroom door, you threw away almost all of your possessions that you wished for, AND you were about to bash your own computer. I understand that you don't want your parents ramming in on your privacy, but why the other stuff?"

Timmy looked at the floor and murmured "That's just it…with that blasted computer around, there's no such thing as privacy…"

Cosmo set Timmy back on the floor as Wanda's gaze softened and she rested her hand on Timmy's shoulder. "What do you mean, sport?"

All of Timmy's pent-up rage and frustration finally burst as he exclaimed with a scowl "I'm talking about how Crocker almost caught you guys. We've had some close calls before, but THIS one definitely takes the cake. He was about to expose you to the ENTIRE WORLD! I mean, I know that he's made some attempts to catch you before, but…"

At this, all of the rage drained from Timmy's body, but was then replaced with guilt and sadness. "But, those other times were, well, Crocker failed miserably, but this time he almost succeeded, and…" At this, tears leaked from Timmy's eyes as he started to sob "And I almost lost you guys again!"

His godparents glanced at each other, and silently poofed all three of them to an isolated room inside of their castle. Timmy looked around and saw that it was a small room with pink and green walls with a swirling pattern. Wanda and Cosmo then floated over to the single bed in the room and Wanda stretched out her hand. Timmy smiled weakly and grasped it, Wanda pulling him to her lap. Timmy sniffled as he embraced his godmother, with Cosmo sitting next to them, rubbing his godson's back for comfort. "Timmy…" Wanda began hesitantly. "What happened with Crocker was NOT your fault. You didn't ask for Crocker to spy on us through the computer, and we shouldn't have exposed ourselves like that without turning the computer off."

At this, Timmy just cried harder, exclaiming "But it was my fault that it even got to that point. Trixie ended up with the letter anyway, and it was during my web surfing that Crocker trailed me. If I had just resigned myself to the fact that Trixie would end up reading that embarrassing letter, none of this would have happened!"

Timmy had stopped sobbing, but tears still leaked from his eyes and chose to bury his face in Wanda's shoulder, desperate for a level of comfort. Wanda ran her fingers through his chestnut colored hair, with Cosmo continuing to rub his back. "Timothy Turner…" Wanda began, "I've said it once, and I'll say it as many times as it takes to sink in; there will always be what if's in life. It's good to learn from them, but not to dwell on them. Cosmo and I love you with all our hearts, and nothing about this incident changes that at all. We'll always be there for you no matter what. Right, Cosmo?" She glanced at her husband who gave a solemn nod.

Timmy looked up at his godparents, thankful for their words of encouragement. Then, he closed his eyes, fatigued from letting out his frustrations. "Awww…our boy fell asleep in your arms!" cooed Cosmo.

Wanda smiled as she started to levitate off the bed, but after seeing how relaxed Timmy was in her arms, decided against it, and settled for laying back in the bed, her husband soon joining suit. Timmy unconsciously snuggled closer to both of his godparents, making Cosmo and Wanda smile. With a wave of their wands, Cosmo and Wanda poofed into their pajamas. After kissing both of Timmy's cheeks, the couple tightly embraced their godson and joined him in joyful slumber, smiles on all of their faces.


	5. Power Mad

Power Mad

A/N: Generally I publish stories in sequence of the episodes that they're based on, but an idea from season 1 recently hit me and I felt I had to backtrack.

Cosmo couldn't quite call it pacing, seeing as her feet weren't touching the floor. But Wanda was floating forward and backwards in a repeated pattern, an anxious expression frozen on her face. Cosmo wanted so badly to go over to his wife and try to give encouragement, but was kept in place by one paralyzing fear; he was not good at encouraging people by himself. Usually, it was Timmy who needed comfort or encouragement, and Wanda was the one to give those words of encouragement or comfort; Cosmo usually just gave comic relief to make Timmy laugh. While this dynamic was effective, it meant that Cosmo lacked practice at being an effective solo comforter or encourager. Finally he decided to take a chance and floated over to his wife, grabbed her hands and asked "Honey, what's wrong?"

Wanda glanced away as she confessed "It's just…ever since that video game incident, I've been worried about Timmy. And I want to talk to him about it, but…" She then looked her husband straight in the eyes and finished "I'm afraid about what'll happen, and I…I just don't know what to do!"

Cosmo placed his hand on her shoulder in a rare moment of understanding and smiled. "Then go to him…nothing will ever get done by just sitting around, and besides, Timmy absolutely adores you; there's no way a conversation between you two could go bad."

Wanda smiled and replied "Thanks, honey; I'll be back shortly." She then poofed into Timmy's room and called out "Timmy, are you still awake?"

"I'm going to bed soon, Mom" her godchild answered. While Timmy had obviously meant it as a sarcastic and playful response, some part of Wanda couldn't help but feel touched that Timmy had addressed her as Mom. It was then that Timmy noticed the expression on her face,, and quickly replied "Unless…is something on your mind?"

Wanda chose to sit on the edge of his bed and reached out her hand. Timmy smiled and graciously took it, with Wanda pulling him up next to her. "Timmy…" she began hesitantly, "are you okay? What I mean is…well…you're not hurt, are you?"

Timmy raised his eyebrows at the odd question, but answered "No, I'm not hurt; I'm fine. But Wanda, what brought this on?"

Wanda looked away and murmured "I…I messed up."

Timmy looked at her, confused by her response. Wanda, a mess-up? The idea was just as laughable as Cosmo's comic relief. "What do you mean, Wanda? You didn't mess up; mess-ups are my department."

As guilty as she felt, Wanda couldn't help but emit a chuckle. Timmy was always a forgiving godchild, and like Cosmo he always knew how to make her chuckle. She then got a serious expression on her face, which started to worry Timmy, and she continued "I meant earlier, with the video game wish…"

"But Wanda…" Timmy interjected, "I'm the one who made that wish; it's not like you pushed me into making it or anything, so how on earth is it your fault?"

Wanda bit her lip as she chose her next words carefully. "Maybe not, but I didn't have to make it so that you would be deleted if you lost the game. I mean, it's because I was too thoughtless that you…" she looked away before finishing "that you almost died."

It was then that Timmy noticed a silver trail down Wanda's cheek. _Wanda…Wanda's crying?_ Before he could say what was on his mind Wanda continued "I'm your GODMOTHER, I'm supposed to look after you and make sure you're safe, especially since your parents can't. But I've failed in every respect as a Mother and as a Godmother!"

At this point the floodgates burst open, Wanda sobbing like there was no tomorrow, silver tracks staining her cheeks. Timmy started to feel sad at seeing his godmother sad, thinking _Wanda, a failure? That's ridiculous; she's a better parent than my own mother!_ Timmy decided to wrap his arms around his godmother in a comforting embrace. "It's okay, there there…" Timmy said awkwardly. _Crud, how does Wanda do it?_ Usually, it was Wanda (and sometimes Cosmo) that gave him comfort. Timmy wasn't used to having the roles reversed. "Wanda…" Timmy began, "I'm not mad at you, and besides, this one mistake doesn't hold a candle to all the times that you've been there for me when I needed you the most." Wanda's cries started to decrease in volume; Timmy saw this as a sign that he was doing something right, so he continued "Ever since we've met, you helped me to get back on my feet when I needed it, and I couldn't be prouder of you… Mom".

Wanda turned to look at her godson with a look of surprise and desperately embraced him, touched that Timmy had truly and sincerely called her Mom. "Timmy, thank you…" Wanda murmured as she closed her eyes, resting her head on Timmy's shoulder.

Timmy was about to lay down with his godmother when he heard "Wanda?"

He turned around to see Cosmo looking around, and whispered "Cosmo, Wanda fell asleep; she's here in the bed."

Cosmo looked at the mattress to see his wife laying peacefully on the bed, and smiled. He then waved his wand, poofing all of them into their pajamas. He then lay in between his wife and Timmy, whom he then snuggled closer to, embracing his family. "Night Timmy! Wanda and I love you."

Timmy yawned and murmured before joining his godparents in Lala-land "Night Dad; I love you too."

Cosmo smiled and shed a happy tear before falling asleep himself.


End file.
